1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small sized variable magnification optical system, especially used for such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone and the like which carries a variable magnification optical system, and an apparatus provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To an image forming optical system which is built in and used for a miniature camera using an electronic imaging element, such as CCD, a personal digital assistant, a cellular phone, etc., a miniaturization, especially thinning of its shape has been strongly demanded. The following optical systems have been disclosed as conventional technology about these optical systems. For example, in No. Toku Kai Hei 10-20191 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application), four groups zoom optical system in which a light reflecting path is arranged by using what cementing a plano-convex lens and a rectangular prism in a third lens group between the third lens group and a fourth lens group has been disclosed. In No. Toku Kai Hei 09-211287, what giving optical power to a prism for reflecting a light path has been disclosed.